Total Drama Crios Cath: Hud Hynafol: Upright
by 16Doobop13
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) 22 new campers have arrived at Crios Cath for their shot at the million. However, this season sees each player given their own unique ability as well as their own harsh rules that will change the game as they know it. With naught but what the previous seasons on Crios Cath left behind for them, this season is shaping up to be one of the most eclectic yet! 21/22 remain
1. Preview

_**AN: Much like Crios Cath before it, don't expect this to start for quite a while, though the wait **_**probably _won't be as long as Crios Cath's was._**

* * *

The camera pans through various shots of ruined or overgrown areas of Crios Cath, notably a collapsed Tomb of Shame, the Nialasach Ruins, and the camps of both Team Ebisu and Clan Cyfrwys, clearly now home to the fauna of the island. All the while, Chris McLean narrates.

"Hud Hynafol… Ancient Magic… Such supernatural power was once prevalent among the natives of Crios Cath, and among this island's many ruins, some of them created simply by last season's cast, the island's trilogy is about to come to a close."

The camera focuses towards a small cottage in the Cloch Mountain Range. The smoke rising from the chimney makes it clear that a fire is burning inside. It's a warm home, though it's location also gives it an ominous feeling, being located in such treacherous terrain.

"Diviners of the time used ancient signs in the stars to determine the futures and pasts of all who visited them. And this will be the name of the game this season. Two teams of eleven players each will find themselves stranded among the ruins of Crios Cath, the first human life this island has seen in quite a while, and will have to make do with what their predecessors have left behind for them, assuming anything still works."

The camera zooms in towards the cottage in the mountains, and changes to reveal Chris sitting at a table, behind a crystal ball, with twenty-two cards laid out in front of him.

"These are the Major Arcana of tarot cards." He explains as he gestures to each one's star-motif backside. "At the beginning of this season, each of our twenty-two newbies will be dealt a specific card. With each one comes both a special Total Drama advantage that may be invoked only once at any point throughout the game, as well as a hindrance specific to that card. The players will not be allowed to show each other their cards unless they specifically are invoking that card's ability, so they'll have to take it on faith that their competitors are being honest about the card they possess, if they say one way or the other at all."

The camera shifts back to the Ionad Desert, where Chris is standing in the middle of the bonfire pit. "Teams will once again compete in challenges for immunity, and the losing team will be sent _here_ to the Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony, where one of their unlucky members will find themselves voted out of the competition, and be forced to trudge the Sands of Shame…" Chris pointed towards a path of sandstone that had been laid out in the sand, "which will lead them straight towards the Loser Lounge! A ramshackle conglomeration of huts among the interns' tents, cut off from the rest of the island! Who has what it takes to adapt to their own personal setbacks, which contestant is the star-chosen child, or can any of them defy the odds and carve their own fate? Find out, right here! On Total! Drama! Hud Hynafol!"

* * *

Application(I'll put it on my profile too):

IMPORTANT: ONLY PM THESE, include your OC's name in the subject of the PM as well so I can find them easily later.

Character Name:

Character Sex:

Character Age(16-18):

Character Sexuality:

Character 'Label' (Like how Hubert from Zero Sum is 'The Detective' or Oswald was 'The Gentleman Thief'):

Character Appearance(nothing too descriptive, just short and sweet):

Character Background(once again, not too descriptive, just short and sweet):

Character Audition(This is important. This audition will determine whether I want to interview your character or not. Put everything you have into this audition. Just saying "please choose me" doesn't count):

* * *

Cast (no priority will be given, no spots will be saved, I accept or deny as they come in. If you want to be accepted, put a lot of effort into the character application):

Boys:

1: Joshua Levinsworth (submitted by The Great Fantaman)

2: Yannick Wheeler (submitted by ThorBringsTheThunder)

3: Vincent "Rocket" Van Hook (submitted by PRAKNASTY)

4: Cameron Bats (submitted by BlindmanV2)

5: James Alvera (submitted by Solaris321)

6: Seth Grayson (submitted by GirlPower54)

7: Jaime Blanc (submitted by szenkinmaciej)

8: Jared Monuel (submitted by Candela Monsoon)

9: Dan Vesus (submitted by Isaiahchambers750)

10: Alexei "Alex" Rivera (submitted by Writer8543)

11: Ulysses "Vergil" Vergilius (submitted by Epifanio Therion)

Girls:

1: Bella Lykos (submitted by lacrimanightmare)

2: Marisa Campbell (submitted by Omakin)

3: Janet Richardson (submitted by I am a fish)

4: Helena Browning (submitted by Dogtimus)

5: Hailey Weatherford (submitted by Lady Vira)

6: Gabriella "Gabby" Garcia Martinez (submitted by JackHammerMan)

7: Morgana Kademan (submitted by ninjedi)

8: Katarin "Kat" Tolstoff (submitted by decoy73)

9: Emily Sturges (submited by keyblademaster avenger)

10: Saino Terazawa (submitted by 1Glimmershine)

11: Faith Ravenwood (submitted by Lady Ravensblood)

* * *

The Major Arcana Cards:

0-The Fool

1-The Magician

2-The High Priestess

3-The Empress

4-The Emperor

5-The Hierophant

6-The Lovers

7-The Chariot

8-Strength

9-The Hermit

10-Wheel of Fortune

11-Justice

12-The Hanged Man

13-Death

14-Temperance

15-The Devil

16-The Tower

17-The Star

18-The Moon

19: The Sun

20: Judgement

21: The World


	2. Card Assessment 1 (Cards 0-8)

**AN: At the time of uploading this, Cursed Island has recently dipped into the single digits of the remaining contestants. When that fic is finished, I will work on the first chapters of both Hud Hynafol versions and upload them at the same time. Until then, please, enjoy these more...unique...cast assessment chapters. This one will go through Cards 0-8, the next one will touch on cards 9-15, and the final one will deal with cards 16-21. I will not give the names of the players with their labels, instead I will only show you guys the label and the quote to keep with the theme of trust and treachery. A character's name will be [REDACTED] if they say it in their quote.**

* * *

**Card 0: The Fool: **

"Hey, sometimes life throws bad stuff your waym"

**[The Perpetually Unlucky]**

"But you can always choose to get back up!"

**Their Power:** At any point before the merge, this player can invoke the power of The Fool to switch to the other team.

**Their Rule:** This player's votes only count if this player is immune.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice**: The Fool is in a uniquely gimmicky position. And might seem like a terrible deal at first, not being able to have their vote count if they aren't immune, but in the hands of a particularly creative player, The Fool is a very powerful weapon to sow seeds of distrust among the other contestants, and their ability is incredibly useful if they feel that their team is going to eliminate them. The biggest threats to The Fool are The Tower, The Chariot, and The Emperor, while cards that The Fool might want to work with are The Lovers and Strength.

* * *

**Card 1: The Magician: **

"Everything here will be in your favor,"

**[The Pessimistic Perfectionist]**

"If you vow to keep everything perfect"

**Their Power: **At an elimination ceremony, The Magician can cast an extra vote for every contestant still left in the game.

**Their Rule: **Once The Magician makes use of their power, they will receive the same amount of votes they cast at the next elimination ceremony they attend.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Magician is perhaps the most straightforward and normal card in the entire game. Its rule only takes effect once its power is used, so if the card is left entirely alone, The Magician is the only contestant who could play through this season as normally as any other season. One might be inclined to think that The Magician's power is best used in the merge, where they can win individual immunity, but there are certain other cards that, when paired with The Magician, can make for some interesting early game power plays, while keeping The Magician safe despite its rule. The biggest threats to The Magician are The Empress, The Hermit, Judgement and Justice, while cards that The Magician might want to work with are The Lovers, Death, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 2: The High Priestess**

"Being honest is fun and all,"

**[The Liar]**

"But I love the chaos a lie can cause."

**Their Power: **At their wish, The High Priestess may choose any contestant other than themselves. They are then allowed to listen in on all of that contestant's previous confessionals

**Their Rule: **The High Priestess must cast their vote immediately after they lose a challenge instead of at the elimination ceremony. They are not allowed to talk to anyone about their private vote until the ceremony is concluded.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The High Priestess is the first of a few cards where the powers are much more investigative in nature, and in the hands of strategic individuals, those cards are undoubtedly among the most powerful. The ability to see into another's confessionals is the ability to know how trustworthy that player is without ever even needing to talk to them after all. And in some cases, it'll let The High Priestess know exactly what card their target has, and what it does for them. The High Priestess's biggest problem comes in the form of the time they have to vote. The time in-between challenges and elimination ceremonies is chaotic and unpredictable for the most part, so The High Priestess could easily cast a vote that's for a person no one else ends up voting for. The biggest threats to The High Priestess are The Hanged Man, The Lovers, Death, and The Magician, while cards The High Priestess might want to work with are The Star, The Hermit, Judgement, and The World.

* * *

**Card 3: The Empress**

"I'd be happy to work with you,"

**[The Neutral Pianist]**

"Assuming you actually know what you're doing."

**Their Power: **The Empress can, for every favor that they have completed for another player, negate one vote cast against them at an elimination ceremony.

**Their Rule: **The Empress must perform any favor or task asked of them. This must be asked of the player, not demanded. If they are asked to do two conflicting tasks, the task they were asked to do first takes priority. If The Empress is asked to vote herself out or to quit the game, they may also ignore that request.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Empress, you might think this rule thrusting you into the yes-person position is a curse to your physical gameplay, but I would be far more worried about what it does to you socially. Certain other players with powers or rules that can figure out your own rule will almost definitely take advantage of you. What you do have going for you though, is that power. The more tasks you complete, and you will usually have to complete them, the stronger your power becomes to the point that it might as well be your own personal immunity idol. Your greatest chance would be in determining who knows about your ability, and finding a way to eliminate those people from the game. The biggest threats to The Empress are The High Priestess, The Hierophant, Temperance, The Star, and Judgement, while cards The Empress might want to work with are The Emperor, Death, The Devil, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 4: The Emperor**

"...you want to keep this up?"

**[The Unpredictable Loner]**

"Because I promise you, you'll regret it in the end."

**Their Power: **The Emperor can point to another contestant, and choose who they will next vote for.

**Their Rule: **Once the Emperor casts their first vote to eliminate another player, they must continue to vote for that player until that player is eliminated, at which point, this rule starts all over again.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Emperor, you have a very powerful card, but only if you are able to be decisive and make tough decisions quickly. Remember that your power need not be used only on your own team at elimination or saved for the merge. You could easily point to a member of the opposing team and force them to vote for a physical or strategic threat that you can't touch yet. But with this decisive decision making, you are better off tempering it with caution, because once you decide you're voting for a specific person, you have to keep voting for that person, until either they go, or you do. Let us hope you can avoid the latter. The Emperor's greatest threats are The Fool, The Chariot, Strength, and The Hanged Man, while cards The Emperor might want to work with are The Empress, The Hermit, Death, and Judgement.

* * *

**Card 5: The Hierophant**

"Hi all, my name's [REDACTED]!"

**[The Supermodel]**

"It's such a pleasure to meet all you guys!"

**Their Power: **The Hierophant, when invoking their power, is able to ask up to 3 questions to any contestant within sight and earshot, which MUST be answered truthfully to the best of that contestant's ability. This card's power overrides any restrictions the other contestants may have on their speech.

**Their Rule: **Once The Hierophant receives their card, they must never tell the truth, and must always lie. The only exceptions being when they are in the confessional can or invoking their power.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Hierophant is a wonderful card for villainous characters and prankster types, but it's actually not that bad if you want to be heroic either. It all depends on how you use the lies you are required to tell, as well as how you make use of your power. The Hierophant's biggest threats are The Hermit, The Hanged Man, and Judgement, while cards The Hierophant might want to work with are The High Priestess, The Empress, The Sun, and The World.

* * *

**Card 6: The Lovers**

"The say that the more friends you have, the more stories there are to tell..."

**[The Optimistic Hiker]**

"So I guess I'm going to have to befriend everyone!"

**Their Power: **The player who holds The Lovers can invoke this power like an immunity idol, making any player other than themselves immune.

**Their Rule: **Immediately after receiving this card, the player who holds The Lovers must take note of the first other player they see. They are now forbidden from ever voting for that player. If that player is somehow eliminated, the first contestant they see after the ceremony takes their place.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Lovers is a card that forces its holder to play a social and friendly game, and is best used by more heroic players than anyone else. However, for just a social as the card forces its player to become, the control the player has over who they ally with is minimal at the very best. The Lovers must be aware of all their surroundings at all times if they want to avoid either being booted early on or wasting their impressive immunity-giving ability on someone who doesn't need or deserve it. The biggest threats to The Lovers are Strength, Death, The Devil, and The Moon, while the cards The Lovers might want to ally with are The Fool, The Magician, The Hermit, and Temperance.

* * *

**Card 7: The Chariot**

"I can beat you in my sleep,"

**[The Narcoleptic Mastermind]**

"And that's not a metaphorical statement."

**Their Power: **If The Chariot has won immunity, they can force two eliminations to take place at a single elimination ceremony.

**Their Rule: **After losing an immunity challenge, The Chariot always has a single extra vote cast against them.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Chariot is a go big or go home card, and is perfectly used in the hands of villainous contestants who want to capitalize on a ruthless win while also being clever enough to be able to deal with that constant vote against them should they not have immunity. The Chariot's biggest threats are The Fool, Strength, The Hermit, and The Hanged Man, while cards that The Chariot might want to work with are The Emperor, Death, The Devil, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 8: Strength**

"Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw,"

**[The Psychic]**

"Do I look like Mother Theresa to you?"

**Their Power: **Strength can invoke their power at an elimination ceremony before the votes are read to instead have the eliminated contestant be decided by a short competition of their choice.

**Their Rule: **Strength is forbidden from sitting out challenges, and if any player strikes Strength, Strength must fight back until they win, lose, or the fight is actively broken up.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Strength is best used in the hands of physically fit contestants, or those who are less strategic and focus more on winning challenges to continue forward than voting out the right people. However, Strength has a lot of strategic uses if the player who owns it can somehow figure out the cards that their peers carry. Many cards deal with voting in both their powers and their rules, and Strength nullifies those kinds of plays at an elimination ceremony by forcing the vulnerable players into a short challenge. It's all about if Strength can invoke their power at the right time or not. Strength's greatest threats are The Hanged Man, The Sun, and The World, while cards that Strength might want to work with are The Fool, The Lovers, and The Hermit.


	3. Card Assessment 2 (Cards 9-15)

**Card 9: The Hermit**

"I'm so close to the truth I can almost feel it!"

**[The Genki Journalist]**

"I need to get to the bottom of this even if it dooms me!"

**Their Power:** The Hermit can choose, at their leisure, to exile themselves in the Ionad Desert for one week, during which time no food or shelter will be provided for them, but they will receive immunity for that week. It should be noted that they will return precisely one week after their power is used, so if they used their power right before an elimination ceremony, they will return right before the next one.

**Their Rule:** The Hermit must always tell the truth to the best of their ability. Lying or suggesting things that the Hermit knows to be false will result in their elimination.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** If you are an honest and heroic player, then the Hermit is a great card for you, but much like the Hierophant, it doesn't necessarily need to be a bad thing for a player on the other end of the alignment chart. The Hermit's ability to exile themselves with Immunity is a little tricky, but the best way to make use of it would be to exile themselves before a challenge they'd have no hope of winning if they're on the bottom of their team (or the merge), and come back before the next challenge with more of a fighting chance. The Hermit's biggest threats are Wheel Of Fortune, Death, and Judgement cards while The Hermit might want to work with are The High Priestess, The Chariot, The Star, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 10: Wheel Of Fortune**

"O-oh, no I don't have a problem with this wolf on me..."

**[The Animal Lover]**

"I-it's really calming actually."

**Their Power:** At any point past the first elimination ceremony, Wheel Of Fortune can invoke their power to randomly select the card of one of the eliminated contestants to receive in addition to Wheel of Fortune, giving them access to the new card's power, even if it had already been used, while also following the new card's rule. However, Wheel Of Fortune must also follow their own rule.

**Their Rule:** Wheel Of Fortune must cast their votes at random. If they are made to vote for themselves through this system, they will not be eliminated immediately, but the vote will still count against them.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** Wheel of Fortune is exactly what its name implies. The player that holds it will have a vastly different game day after day depending solely on their luck. However, a smart Wheel Of Fortune player might be able to rig early eliminations and then snatch up a powerful card after a blindside. That would require a complexly social game on their part, however, thanks to their rule. Wheel Of Fortune's biggest threats are The Lovers, The Hermit, The Devil, and The Moon while Wheel Of Fortune might want to work with The Empress, Justice, Death, and Temperance.

* * *

**Card 11: Justice**

"Join us and we'll win together..."

**[The Bitchy Basketball Star]**

"...go against us and you'll go down painfully."

**Their Power:** After the votes have been tallied, but before the ceremony takes place, Justice can invoke their power to turn all votes cast against them into extra votes cast against their voting target.

**Their Rule:** After every elimination ceremony that Justice attends, they must ally themselves with the player that received the most votes, yet remained in the game. In cases of ties, Justice is free to choose the player to ally with. If Justice is that player, they are free to ally with anyone or no one. While Justice is allied with a player, they cannot cast a vote for or suggest voting for that player, and they must vote alongside that player if that player asks it of Justice.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** Justice's biggest problem is going to be the constant ally shifts they have forced upon them, but their power is worth it, with the ability to flip the script of team or merge dynamics if it can be used correctly. Justice should think about trying to remain allied with as many people as possible to keep things going well for them, but if things are going poorly, Justice shouldn't be afraid to make use of their vote-transforming ability early on either. Justice's biggest threats are The Empress, The Hanged Man, Death, and The Devil, while cards that Justice might want to work with are The Lovers, Strength, Temperance, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 12: The Hanged Man**

"When I win all of you will say just one thing:"

**[The Gas Bomb]**

"'This Stinks'"

**Their Power:** The Hanged Man can invoke their power to protect themselves from the effects of another player's power.

**Their Rule:** The Hanged man must choose their right or left arm, or their right or left leg, and may not use that appendage for the remainder of their time in the competition.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** The Hanged Man is one of the most defensive cards in the game, and a player who can make good use of its nullification powers can really cause a stir in alliances and strategies. Of course, the player must also be pretty adaptable because playing without one of your limbs is much more difficult than it sounds, and will likely be incredibly exhausting. The Hanged Man's biggest threats are The Fool, Death, The Devil, and The Tower, while cards The Hanged Man might want to work with are The Empress, The Lovers, The Chariot, and The Hermit.

* * *

**Card 13: Death**

"It's showtime and I'm ready to rock on,"

**[The Rebellious Musician]**

"But you guys better not get in my way."

**Their Power:** When Death invokes their power at an elimination ceremony, they point to the contestant they voted for. If that contestant received even a single second vote, then no matter what, they are eliminated from the game.

**Their Rule:** Whenever the team that Death is on loses a challenge, if Death does not get voted out, and does not play their power, Death has to switch to the opposing team.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** Death is my very favorite card in this game, because their power is huge, but their rule makes it nigh impossible to cultivate trust among the players. A heroic death could become a sort of vigilante player fighting villains from the bottom of both teams, while a more villainous death could easily cause chaos and strife like it's nobody's business, but that's all assuming the player is clever enough to stay safe in the game. Death is the only card that could be used on the Hanged Man and then not be countered. Death's biggest threats are: The Fool, The Empress, Justice, and The Devil, while cards Death might want to work with are: The Emperor, The Chariot, Temperance, and Judgement.

* * *

**Card 14: Temperance**

"I'm here for the thrill of entertainment and I have the drive to survive!"

**[The Blindman]**

"I can't see my ass losing, and that's the bottom line, 'cause Blindman said so!"

**Their Power:** Temperance can invoke their power to be able to listen in on all confessionals for one week.

**Their Rule:** Instead of casting their own vote, Temperance chooses a contestant to vote alongside. If Temperance votes for themselves in this manner, they will not be eliminated, but the vote will still count.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** Temperance is perhaps the card most indicative of the kind of trust and treachery game this season will be. Their rule basically forces them to put their faith in another player at every single ceremony, but their power lets them listen in on confessionals, and gauge exactly who is trustworthy and who isn't. Temperance players, funnily enough, will need to approach the game as soberly and clearly as possible. Temperance's greatest threats are The Fool, The Magician, The Wheel Of Fortune, and Justice, while cards that Temperance might want to work with are: The High Priestess, The Emperor, The Hermit, and Death.

* * *

**Card 15: The Devil**

"Who am I? Who am I?"

**[The Lovable Alpha Bitch]**

"Better get it memorized sweetheart, you're talking to the one and only gorgeous girl genius herself, [REDACTED]!"

**Their Power:** If The Devil is eliminated, they can invoke their power to return to the game and send the next closest player to elimination home instead of themselves.

**Their Rule:** The Devil must always remain polite, avoid physical alterations, and may not raise their voice towards other players.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice:** Welcome to the Oswald Pamesi experience, players holding the Devil Card. You're going to be in for one tough time because as the game goes on, it is a lot harder to avoid shouting matches or actual fights with the competition. That said, your power is one of the most powerful abilities in the game, arguably even the most powerful. A single, free, get out of elimination. The Devil's biggest threats are: The Hierophant, The Chariot, Strength, and Judgement, while cards The Devil might want to work with are The Emperor, The Lovers, The Tower, and The Sun.


	4. Card Assessment 3 (Cards 16-21)

**Card 16: The Tower**

"It's easy, I'll walk you through it, okay?"

**[The Hair-Trigger Genius]**

"You're fucking with me, aren't you, you shit-brained punk?!"

**Their Power: **At any point before the merge, the Tower can invoke their card to re-draw the teams. However, the amount of players on each team will not change, so if one team was doing poorly and only had 4 players while another team had 10, the shuffle would create a new team of four and a new team of 10 rather than teams of 7 each.

**Their Rule: **The Tower must be the last person on their team to do just about anything. They need to go to sleep last, they need to eat their meals last, they have to participate in the last leg of any challenge with multiple legs, etc. The Tower does not need to be the last person on their team to wake up in the morning, but they do need to be the last person on their team to leave their team's campsite.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Someone impatient with The Tower as their card is in for a really, _really_ rough game during the team phase of the competition, but also it's worth noting that both the Tower's power and rule only really matter during that team phase. Once the merge hits, and all players become teams of 1, the Tower all of a sudden is a completely normal player, unhindered by rules that will still be plaguing their competition. Imagine that the team phase _is_ the tower you need to climb, and the merge is the pinnacle. Once you're there, you'll be rewarded with greater maneuverability thanks to your rule being moot, but getting there is not going to be an easy task. The Tower's biggest threats are: The Fool and The Hanged Man, while cards that The Tower might want to work with are: The Fool(yes really), The High Priestess, The Lovers, and Death.

* * *

**Card 17: The Star**

"I'm the best team player around!"

**[The Livestreamer]**

"As long as you'll be too, we shall dominate together!"

**Their Power: **The Star may invoke their power at any point and select two other contestants in the game. The Star is then allowed to look at both those contestants' audition forms as well as their interviews.

**Their Rule: **The amount of votes The Star receives during elimination ceremonies is doubled.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The Star is, I would argue, the most powerful card in terms of investigative ability. To see a contestant's interview and audition is a powerful tool indeed, especially because in _this_ version of Hud Hynafol, contestants were told the cards they were given at the end of their interviews. However, it's rule is also one of the harshest. All it takes is two votes against The Star and all of a sudden they'll receive 4. All it takes is 3 and they'll receive 6! And on two teams of eleven, that's not fun. The Star needs to play an incredible social game and work on appeasing as many members of their team (or the merge) as possible. The Star's biggest threats are: The Magician, The High Priestess, Justice, The Hanged Man, and Temperance, while cards that The Star might want to work with are: The Lovers, Strength, Death, Temperance, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 18: The Moon**

"Like a black dragon terrorizing townspeople"

**[The Devilish Supernatural Buff]**

"My flames shall consume all of Crios Cath! Fufufu~"

**Their Power: **If The Moon is eliminated, they can invoke their power to force their rule upon any other contestant in exchange for their own card, which will be removed from the game entirely. The contestant who receives this rule will not be able to make use of the Moon's power, but must still abide by The Moon's rule. If they are already in an alliance, their next vote MUST be for a member of that alliance to mark the forceful end of their tenure. Any agreements or deals that this contestant may have made with others are now null and void.

**Their Rule: **The Moon is prohibited from forming or joining any alliances (falsely or otherwise), as well as making any bets or deals (falsely or otherwise) with the other contestants. They are forced to go through the game as a standalone player.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Welcome to the Sherwood Green experience! But in all seriousness, this card is actually not _as_ bad as one might make it out to be. In fact, if you play a game about orbiting around your camp and spying on your other players, overhearing what they say, then you, as The Moon, might become one of the most effective players. Your Power is also the only one that can effectively remove a card from play entirely, and although you can't enter into any alliances, you _can_ deliver your rule as a final "screw you" to a player you might want to take down with you if you're being eliminated anyways. The Moon's greatest threats are: Wheel Of Fortune, The Hanged Man, and The Devil, while cards that The Moon might want to work with (or in this case attempt to benefit off of since, you know, no alliances or deals and whatnot) are: The Lovers, Temperance, and The Tower.

* * *

**Card 19: The Sun**

"In the end, words like these are cheap! So all I have to say is..."

**[The Mechanic]**

"...just watch me."

**Their Power: **Once and only once during the game, The Sun can invoke their power to completely ignore a conventional rule of a challenge or voting ceremony of their choosing. After The Sun uses their power, they are "Burned Out" and their vote will become a Fool's Vote (in that it doesn't truly count as a vote) during the next elimination ceremony they attend. NOTE: The finale challenge is excluded from the challenges that The Sun is allowed to alter.

**Their Rule: **The Sun has one week (one episode) to find themselves an ally. The Sun must actively help their ally advance through the game and may not betray them (unless the Sun would be forced to eliminate themselves through a self-vote otherwise). If The Sun's ally is eliminated, then The Sun is afforded one week (one episode) to find another ally.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Welcome to the Hubert Swanson experience! For real though, that's basically what the rule boils down to for The Sun. Unlike the Moon who can never ally with anyone, The Sun should _always_ be allied to one person that they are required to support to the best of their ability barring eliminating themselves. Unlike Justice however, the Sun is allowed to seek out their own allies. Their power is also one of the most powerful powers in the game, but it should be noted that The Sun's power only applies to CONVENTIONAL rules of challenges or voting ceremonies. Unlike The Hanged Man, it cannot counteract players who invoke their card's powers or make creative use of their card's rules. Still, being able to say, see who voted for who, or to cast as many votes as you want, or skip a difficult leg of a challenge, all of these are great benefits that could, if played right, turn the entire game on its head. The Sun's greatest threats are: The Hanged Man, Death, and The Moon, while cards that The Sun might want to work with are: The Lovers, The Chariot, Strength, and Judgement.

* * *

**Card 20: Judgement**

"Oh, I'd love to hang out!"

**[The Friendly Girl]**

"It's not a bother at all!"

**Their Power: **At any point in the competition, Judgement may exile any contestant of their choice for a week (one episode). This player will not receive shelter or food so they must take care of themselves, and they will also not receive immunity, making them eligible to be eliminated at the next elimination ceremony despite not being able to participate in the vote.

**Their Rule: **Once they are all distributed, Judgement will learn exactly who has which tarot card, along with each card's abilities and rules. However, Judgement is forbidden from discussing the tarot cards or their powers, including written communication and body language.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **Yeah, now seeing Judgement pop up in nearly every Card Assessment makes sense doesn't it? They're going into this game with both a huge advantage, knowing who has what card and which card does what, but also an incredible disadvantage of being forbidden from talking about the tarot cards in any way shape or form with their fellow players. But let's set that aside and look at Judgement's power, because it's also quite the ability. Judgement is able to essentially force a few players out of the game if they use their cards on the right players (which, thanks to their card's rule, they ought to be able to do). However, it should also be noted that while Judgement's power is an exile without immunity, it doesn't mean that the exiled player can't become immune (via The Lovers power or Team Immunity if they're on an opposing team). Judgement's biggest threats are: The High Priestess, The Lovers, The Hanged Man, The Devil, and The Star, while cards that Judgement might want to work with are: The Hierophant, The Hermit, Death, Temperance, and The Sun.

* * *

**Card 21: The World**

"Time and time again I've been skipped over"

**[The Overlooked Ace]**

"No more will that happen, BATTER UP! [REDACTED]'s ready to strike you out!"

**Their Power: **Before or during any challenge, The World can invoke their power to gain an advantage so powerful, their victory is about 99% assured. The Final Challenge is NOT excluded from the list of possible challenges that The World can alter.

**Their Rule: **The very second The World receives their card in the game, they must mention to everyone that they have The World as their card. After this announcement, The World may no longer communicate with the other players through speech or writing, only through body language. The World is still allowed to talk in confessionals, or to ask Chris and Chef for clarification of challenges or twists, and of course when they invoke their power. It is simply player to player communication that is affected.

**Doobop's Thoughts and Advice: **The World has, unquestionably, the most powerful power in the game in terms of physical challenges, but even The World has a few counters to it. The biggest thing that The World needs to worry about though is how well they can communicate with their team or allies without being able to physically speak or write under the threat of elimination. It's a hard thing to do, but not impossible. The World would be best served by seeking out people who could easily play 20 Questions or Charades with them, but The World needs to be careful, there are a few players that benefit off The World quite nicely and wouldn't need to think twice to drop them if they decided The World was no longer worth their time. The World's biggest threats are: Death, The Devil, and Judgement, while cards that The World might want to work with are: The High Priestess, The Lovers, The Hermit, and The Sun.

* * *

**AN: And that's all the cards and what they do, along with the labels of the players with each card! I'll be posting the first chapters of both this Hud Hynafol and the Alternate Hud Hynafol a short time after The Cursed Island is completed, so stay alert!**


	5. Episode 0: Drama Of The Ancients

**AN: You should all go and read Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island because its winner is spoiled in this episode, and also because it's an amazing, suspenseful and dramatic read all the way through. Alright, consider yourselves spoiler warned.**

* * *

"Welcome, welcome welcome!" Chris announced to the camera as he stood in the middle of the Loser Lounge. "To Total Drama: Hud Hynafol! As I speak, 22 new victims under the guise of campers are being driven up towards my location, the Loser Lounge, in dune buggies, so let's go look at the groups and how they're faring, shall we? Each buggy can hold a total of 4 passengers, and two of our contestants have been selected at random for special transportation!"

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 1_

_Contestant(s): Dan, Morgana, Rocket, Yannick_

"Sure can't wait to get there!" Yannick smiled at the other players in the dune buggy as the sun beat down against his dark skin. "Think we're a team of four or something? That'd be kind of interesting."

"Yeah!" Morgana agreed as she pulled at her pink bunny patterned pajama top and bottom to deal with the heat from the desert, before pushing her messy blonde hair behind her head to look Yannick in the eyes with her own green ones. "I'm not sure if they'll do that, obviously, but it might be pretty cool!"

"This is a cart of team players then?" Rocket gave a small laugh as he looked at everyone with his sea green eyes. With his sun-kissed tan and coal black hair he looked right at home in the Ionad Desert. "I sure do hope we can all end up on the same team then if that's the case."

"Oooo, that's not good…" the intern driving the buggy lamented as she noticed the flat tire.

"I'll hold it up so you can change the wheel." Dan rose from his seat. He smirked at the other three players in the buggy as he got out, the sun reflecting off of his own dark skin, and he walked around the side of the vehicle, and hoisted it upwards.

"Woo!" Yannick clapped.

"Impressive." Rocket nodded along.

"Wonder-...ful...zz" Morgana began to cheer before she leaned over, falling asleep on Rocket's shoulder.

"Um…" Rocket looked over at Yannick, who shrugged before accidentally falling out of the buggy.

"I'm okay…" He let everyone still awake know.

"Whew…" The intern said as she finished changing the tire. "Production should get this car checked out, it's got an oil leak that smells something _fierce_."

"Yeah…" Dan held a single hand to his stomach as he looked around. "Definitely an oil leak…"

A puff of gas escaped him as he hoisted himself back into the buggy.

"Noisy oil leak."

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 2_

_Contestant(s): Bella, Cameron, Kat, Saino_

"Pretty neat that we get to ride in these dune buggies instead of having to walk all the way to the bonfire pit." Cameron smiled, his brown eyes pointing in the general direction of each of the three women in the car with him, the wind from the speed blowing his brown, shoulder-length hair. "The name is Cameron by the way. I might need some assistance learning the various places of the island for the first few days here, but you can bet I won't be holding back!"

"Hey there, Cameron!" Kat responded peppily, her straight blonde ponytail flowing in the same wind. "I'm Kat! Question for everyone in this buggy, have we all seen the renaissance seasons leading up to this one?"

"Only the most recent of them." Saino spoke up, her emerald eyes that looked draconic locked themselves with Kat's decidedly more normal blue ones. Her hair was split in half, one half bleached white with fluffy bangs draping down her forehead, while the other half was a natural pitch black. The hair was pulled back in a half-bun ponytail, and barely moved with the wind at all.

"I held no interest beyond that point. Saino Terazawa, by the way."

"Well not really." Cameron laughed at Kat's question in good nature. "I'm, ah, going in blind, as it were, heheh."

"Well, I certainly hope that works out for the both of you." Kat smiled before turning to Bella, who was silently observing the others in the cart. She was smaller than the others, with a very lithe figure, and had lightly tan skin as opposed to the more fair-skinned Kat and Cameron or the porcelain Saino. She looked up at Kat with her large doe eyes, one gold and one silver, before responding softly.

"I...s-sorry...I-i'm not g-great around s-strangers…" She spoke softly and nervously. "U-uhm...I'm Bella...b-but y-yeah...I've watched them."

"Hey there you go!" Kat gave Bella a pat on the back. "You got the words out. Hopefully you can get enough confidence to speak clearly soon though, because knowing Chris, we won't have an easy first challenge."

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 3_

_Contestant(s): Emily, James, Janet, Marisa_

"Ohmygoshohmyoshohmygosh I. Just. Cannot. Wait!" Marisa nearly squeaked with excitement as she bounced impatiently in her seat, one arm on her blue sunhat to keep it stable atop her head of long, ruby red hair that was flowing in the desert wind. Her other hand was located on the lap of her blue sun dress to keep it from flapping up with the motion of the vehicle. She looked at the other girls and the boy in the cart. "How would you guys say you're feeling? Excited? Terrified? Both? Neither?"

"I'm suuuper excited!" Janet smiled at Marisa, doing her best to match the redhead's energy. Her hand kept making sure that the flower she had pinned in her long, flowing, brown hair was still there and that the wind wouldn't blow it away as both girls locked their green eyes with each other. "Like, totally can't wait to see Chris in person!"

"I know, right?!" Marisa giddily bounced in her seat. "I'm Marisa by the way guys! Hiii!"

"I'm Janet!" Janet replied with a friendly smile as she began to find it hard to match Marisa's constant positive energy.

"Nice to meet the two of you!" James, the boy in the buggy, spoke up. He had tan skin, black eyes, and black scruffy hair. "I'm-"

"James Alvera!" Both he and Marisa announced at the same time.

"Oh, you've seen my twitch streams?" He asked with a smile.

Marisa giggled. "I may not have watched them myself, but the news of your massively growing fanbase made the rounds a month or so back, and I remember your picture from the article! Super nice to meet you too!"

"Why thank you…" James laughed a little nervously at all the attention he was getting as Janet turned to look at him as well. "That just leaves you." He turned toward Emily. "We have Janet and Marisa, and I'm James. Your name?"

"..." Emily stayed silent, contemplating whether or not to answer before relenting. "Emily Sturges." She announced. She had tanned brown skin, long and wavy black hair with one short bang constantly covering her right eye, while the light from the sun reflected off of her glasses obscuring the other of her eyes from view as well. "What are we all staring at me for? Don't mind me, just talk amongst yourselves. I'm not much of a people person."

"I love being around people!" Marisa chirped up.

"I don't mind chilling with a large amount!" James laughed.

"People are nice." Janet nodded with a smile.

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 4_

_Contestant(s): Alex, Gabby, Hailey, Helena_

Alex smiled as his blue eyes scanned the buggy and made friendly eye contact with each of the girls also seated in the vehicle. The wind barely affected his short, messy black hair, but the sun beat down harshly on his tan skin. "Sure is hot out in this desert, isn't it?" He noticed the women were all fanning themselves and attempted to make conversation. "The name's Alex!"

"Hi, all!" Helena rose a hand. Her skin was remarkably fair and smooth, her eyes were a beautiful blue, and her wavy, silky, blonde hair was cut only slightly shorter than average, reaching about halfway down the back of her neck. "My name is Helena Browning and it is such a pleasure to meet all you guys!"

"Yes, yes, a pleasure to meet everyone." Hailey tried to hurry the conversation along so that it would be over and done with. "Hailey Weatherford, insert niceties here and all that."

She had wavy brown hair and her eyes were covered by the lenses of her wide glasses with thick green frames. "If it's all the same with you guys.." She motioned to her large sweater. "I'd rather not get excited talking until we're somewhere a tad cooler."

"Yeah, I guess I can see why you wouldn't want to spend much time here in the desert during the day." Alex laughed.

"Mhm…" Hailey nodded, though her leg began to jitter in place, betraying her strong desire to just get out of the buggy and try sprinting to the meeting place.

Gabby meanwhile looked out over the desert at the other buggies. Her long black dreadlocks flowed behind her as she attempted to scope out the competition. "Hmm…" She thought somewhat aloud as she tightened the red bandana around her tan skinned forehead. "You guys think these buggies can stand being used in this desert for much longer?" She asked the intern driving their vehicle.

"Dunno." The intern responded. "Not paid to ask questions like that."

"You know a lot about cars?" Alex asked Gabby. "That's pretty impressive."

She laughed. "As Gabriela Garcia Martinez, I better know my way around cars, or any vehicles or machines really. Ah, but feel free to call me Gabby."

"Maybe you can find a way to make this buggy go just a bit faster than?" Hailey pleaded, motioning once again to the sweater she had on.

"Chris set the pace, sorry." The intern driving the car chimed in. "Nothing faster, nothing slower."

* * *

_Camera Focus: Dune Buggy 5_

_Contestant(s): Jaime, Jared, Joshua, Vergil_

"Wow!" Joshua tightened his algae green hoodie, hiding his abyss black hair and leaving only his pale as a ghost complexion. "Man, it sure is freezing, isn't it? Right?"

"Shut up." Vergil glared down at him, his narrow pale blue eyes unblinking as the wind rushed through his black faux hawk hairstyle. "The game just started, this is not the time to spout bullshit."

"This is _exactly_ the time to spout bullshit!" Joshua chuckled defiantly. He looked over at Jaime.

"That boy's so confident that he's shaking with laughter at how amazingly cold he finds it too!"

"W-wait…" Jaime raised a hand. His left eye was green, while his right eye was blue. His long red hair had a single white streak going through it as it blew in the wind. "I think it's hot in the desert just like anyone else! If I'm shivering it's because I'm nervous!"

"Oh don't be like that!" Joshua giggled. "Try to lighten up like Happy Face over there!" He pointed at Vergil who was giving him a death glare. "I can already tell I'm his very favorite!"

"Please tell me you find this as annoying as I do." Vergil turned to look at Jared, who seemed to have toned out entirely of the conversation as he looked ahead at the Loser Lounge, coming into view. His black hair reached just above his neck, and was gelled to the side to stay in place, the wind having no effect on it. His downturned black eyes finally moved to notice that Vergil was looking at him. "Sure, annoying, whatever. But look, we're approaching our destination!"

"No way!" Joshua chuckled. "That's not our destination, that's just a mirage."

"Then how are we all seeing it?" Vergil rolled his eyes.

"Mass Hysteria, obviously! We've been in this hot desert for a long while!"

"You just said it was cold though…" Jaime pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" Joshua snickered. "Hasn't that made this whole ride a lot more enjoyable? Come on guys, relax a little!"

"I'll relax after I win the million." Jared sighed under his breath.

* * *

_Camera Focus: Loser Lounge_

_Contestant(s): Alex, Bella, Cameron, Dan, Emily, Faith(Special Arrival), Gabby, Hailey, Helena, Jaime, James, Janet, Jared, Joshua, Kat, Marisa, Morgana, Rocket, Saino, Seth(Special Arrival), Vergil, Yannick_

"Welcome, campers!" Chris announced as all the players from the dune buggies began to crowd around him. "To Total Drama Crios Cath: Hud Hynafol! Or just Total Drama Hud Hynafol if you don't care about the trilogy you belong to! Glad to see you all made it safely over here in the dune buggies. Our last two players and a special guest should be arriving...now!"

He pointed towards the sky as a chopper plastered with Total Drama series branding flew overhead and three figures began to parachute down.

"Hey Faith! Hey Seth!" Chris shouted through a megaphone. "You and our guest are a few seconds late so if you could all do your best to land close by, that'd be nice!"

"Heck yeah!" Faith called down as the length of her long black hair that her helmet couldn't cover flew up from the g-force. She turned towards Seth and the guest with determination in her amber eyes. "I'll be closer to the goal than either of you two boys, that's for sure!"

"The competition hasn't started just yet." Seth responded calmly as he met Faith's amber eyes with his blue ones. "None of us even know who each other are. Let's wait before-"

"Who am I? Who am I?!" Faith scoffed. "Better get it memorized sweetheart, because you're talking to the one and only gorgeous girl genius herself, Faith Ravenwood! The future _winner_ of this season!"

"Heyyy!" The blonde boy in between them chuckled. "That's the spirit!" He turned to Seth. "She's got some spunk on her, dude, better be careful!"

"I'm always careful." Seth responded quite matter of factly.

After Faith and Seth had landed revealing Faith's black hoodie with a heart design and silver leggings along with Seth's gelled brown hair, blue t-shirt, and grey shorts, Chris finally began to go over things.

"Great! Now that everyone is here...congratulations! Total Drama Hud Hynafol can now officially begin!"

The contestants all clapped and nodded along with each other. "Is that a cane?" Kat noticed Cameron hold a white cane as he clapped along with everyone else.

"Going in blind." He chuckled back at her.

Kat turned away with an unamused frown as Chris continued his introduction of the game.

"This area that we're in right now, is the Loser Lounge! Let's hope you don't end up coming back here, eh? In any case, during this season, you will be living in two teams of 11! One team will have six boys and five girls, the other will have six girls and five boys! So, Faith, Seth, our parachute pair, could you each stand on one of those mats over there?" He motioned to a large purple circular mat, and a similar mat that was orange in color.

"Purple, called it!" Faith rushed to the purple mat. "Royal color in Ancient Rome."

"Fine then I guess I'll go Orange." Seth shrugged.

"You _have_ to go orange!" Faith snickered.

Seth rolled his eyes as he looked over the rest of the cast, sizing up everyone.

"So, are we picking the teams or something?"

"That's it exactly, dude!" The blonde boy who had parachuted down with Faith and Seth spoke up.

"And to help explain how everything works…" Chris smiled. "We've brought in Total Drama Nui Kaua: The Cursed Island's winner… Lucien Lemaire!"

"Psyched to be here sharing this moment with you guys!" Lucien waved with a smile. "But let's get down to the nitty gritty. Faith, Seth, the two of you are going to play the role of team captains and engage in a schoolyard style pick until both teams have eleven players! Seth, since Faith chose the color first, you can have the first pick of players!"

"Hm." Seth nodded and looked over everyone once more.

"You." He pointed to Kat. "You look athletic."

"Oh, I am." Kat stretched herself out while she walked up to the orange mat.

"And I choose...him!" Faith pointed towards Alex. "You look nice and buff, so you better not let me down!"

"I certainly don't intend to!" Alex smiled as he joined Faith on the purple mat.

"You." Kat smirked at Rocket. "I can tell a fellow athlete when I see one."

"Sweet." Rocket smiled with a nod as he headed towards the orange mat.

"You then." Alex pointed at Gabby. "You look like you know what you're about."

"Sure do." Gabby moved to purple.

"In that case…" Rocket and Kat exchanged grins toward each other before he looked over the contestants. "Blue sun dress." He pointed at Marisa.

"Yay!" Marisa cheered as she kept her hand on her sun hat to keep it from blowing away as she rushed up onto the orange mat.

"Asian guy in the black and grey." Gabby pointed a finger towards Jared and beckoned him to the purple mat.

"Might as well get this over with." Jared mumbled under his breath as he joined the players on the purple mat.

"James, get on up here with us~!" Marisa called cheerily after James who smiled with a nod as he walked up towards the orange mat.

Jared looked over his options. "Hrm…" He mumbled to himself. "Flower girl."

He pointed at Janet.

"Oh thank you!" Janet clapped her hands together with a beam at Jared before heading over to purple.

"The girl in the faux fur jacket." James smiled as he beckoned Bella.

"O-oh...uhm..alright..I-I guess…" Bella quietly shuffled up to the orange mat.

"And you there, tall and handsome!" Janet waved Vergil towards the purple mat.

Vergil shrugged as he joined the rest of his new team.

"Um...I guess...the boy with the red hair…" Bella pointed at Jaime, who sighed, relieved to have been chosen, before he walked up onto the orange mat.

"I suppose…" Vergil mused over the remaining players. "You, girl in the glasses and sweater."

"_Finally_." Hailey rushed up to the purple mat. "Choose me a little quicker next time guys" She mumbled under her breath. "Geez."

"I guess...I'll uh...I'll take...I'll take you then…" Jaime nervously stammered as he motioned towards Helena.

"Oh, why thank you~!" Helena smiled as she walked up to the orange mat, attracting admiring stares from a few players.

"Boy with the cane." Hailey very quickly decided as she pointed at Cameron.

"Heh." Cameron smirked as he made his way onto the purple mat. "You just made a better decision than you realize, sweater girl."

"And let's have you join us." Helena pointed at Yannick, who nearly froze up at the choice.

"Oh, uh, sweet!" He smiled as he walked up to the orange mat before tripping in the sand and falling face-first onto the mat. "Oof...I'm okayyy." He held up a thumbs up.

"You there." Cameron pointed his cane at Morgana, who was sleeping on Dan's shoulder.

"Hm?" Morgana rubbed her eyes with a yawn.

"Purple." Dan nudged her curtly.

As she nodded and left for the purple mat, he let some flatulent gas leak out in relief.

"I suppose…" Yannick dusted his clothes off of sand. "Um…" He looked between the two women left. "Y-you?" He asked, questionably, to Saino. "Lady with the dragon eyes?"

"Fufufu~, you've chosen wisely, and avoided my ire." Saino slinked up to the orange mat.

"And I guess...pillow man…" Morgana yawned as she pointed at Dan. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your arm like that."

"It's nothing." Dan responded curtly once more as he stiffly moved towards the purple mat.

"In that case…" Chris announced. "Joshua, head over to the orange mat with Seth. Emily, you join Faith on the purple mat."

"Heck yeah! Prescription bottle color!" Joshua cheered happily.

"Phew." Emily sighed under her breath. "At least I'm on the good team."

"Great teams, my dudes!" Lucien smiled. "Now then…"

He turned towards Seth.

"Seth, Kat, Rocket, Marisa, James, Bella, Jamie, Helena, Yannick, Saino, and Joshua. You will henceforth be known as...The Orange Oracles!"

* * *

Confessional: Marisa: The Orange Oracles

"Ohmygosh, our team. Was named. By Lucien. I just- I feel so _blessed_ right now, you know?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kat: The Orange Oracles

"So, we have some pretty *ahem* _appealing_ boys on this team...but we also have some clear dead weight. Those last three. The one that fell, the dragon eye lady, and the one who no one chose. Yeah, they're gone right away, no exceptions."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Seth: The Orange Oracles

"So this is my team is it? I can handle them I suppose. I just hope a few of the more...out there...personalities don't drag our team down."

End Confessional

* * *

"And…" Lucien turned towards Faith.

"Faith, Alex, Gabby, Jared, Janet, Vergil, Hailey, Cameron, Morgana, Dan, and Emily. You will henceforth be known as...The Purple Prophets!"

* * *

Confessional: Faith: The Purple Prophets

"And I predict as a prophet that I'm about to _win_ this game!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hailey: The Purple Prophets

"Don't know how I feel about this team. I'll give it a shot, but if the opportunity arises to go turncloak, don't think I won't take it if I feel endangered."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Alex: The Purple Prophets

"Now it could just be me...but I'm getting the distinct impression that my team is more..._intense_...than the other one."

End Confessional

* * *

"Now that everyone is in their teams…" Lucien smiled as he sat down at a table with a crystal ball and 22 face-down tarot cards scattered around him. "It's time for the big twist this season! Each one of you will come up here and grab the tarot card with your name on it. During your interviews you were told at the end of your sessions what your cards were and what they did. You will grab your card, confirm that it is your own, and that its power and rule are the same. Do not show anyone else your card, _ever,_ unless you intend to use its power, so you'll have to take your friends on faith that they're being honest about their cards and abilities! Now remember dudes, once you have your cards...that's when you have to follow them!"

The contestants, one by one, all came up and grabbed their cards, made sure they had the correct ones, and hid them away on their person.

Alex looked up from his card and noticed Janet, who looked back up at him and smiled with a wave.

He gave a small wave back.

Rocket took a breath.

"I have The World." He announced with his hand risen.

"LIES!" Joshua quickly pounced. "_I'm_ the one with The World!"

Rocket glared at Joshua unamused.

"You see?" Joshua turned towards the rest of the Orange Oracles. "He isn't arguing because he knows that I really am the holder of The World card!"

"N-no you aren't!" Jaime stood up to him. "You were lying like there was no tomorrow on the dune buggy ride over here, so why should any of us believe you now?"  
"Well, why believe _him_?" Joshua shrugged with a nod towards Rocket.

"Well, let's just all calm down for now…" James tried to calm everyone down. "We can try to share our real cards when we have a campsite. Speaking of. Hey Luci, where's our camp?"

"What camp?" Lucien asked back with a smile.

"Our team campsites." Hailey spoke up from the purple mat. "Where do we go?"

"I dunno." Lucien shrugged. "Go wherever you want, I'm not your dad. The only real rule is you have to camp together as a team."

"Then come on." Seth motioned for the Orange Oracles to follow him. "We'll be heading southwest."

"Oooo!" Marisa's eyes lit up. "Ceol and Cailleach! I can't wait to see them in person!"

"Well _we're_ going to go northeast!" Faith motioned for the Purple Prophets to follow her.

"Ahh, the Glas Woods and Cloc Mountain Range, alright." Gabby nodded in agreement.

"Well, there you guys go." Lucien chuckled. "The only places off limits for you guys are this Loser Lounge, and the Tine Naofa Bonfire Pit. Feel free to settle anywhere else, and don't feel like you need to stay in the same spot if the weather doesn't seem to be working out for you. Now then, I guess it's time for you guys to go and get to know your teammates, because your first challenge is happening first thing tomorrow morning! I'll be gone by then though, so I guess this is goodbye my dudes. Remember that while this is a competition...it's also a game, so do your best to have fun playing it."

The players all clapped for Lucien as an intern drove him away in a dune buggy.

"And with that…" Chris smiled. "It's time for you guys to head to your first campsites! Catch you all tomorrow!"

* * *

_Location: Glas Woods (Purple Prophets Temporary Campsite)_

_Contestant(s): Alex, Emily, Faith, Jared_

"Oh, okay, I. Am. The. Best." Faith smiled as she, Alex, Emily, and Jared came across a small conglomeration of connifer huts along the forest floor. The moss from the trees they were based around had crept onto the branches that made up their walls and provided just a tad extra shelter from outside forces.

"Heck yeah, great job Faith." Alex nodded. "Whoever was here previously did a really good job with these shelters too."

"I know, thank you~." Faith basked in the approval.

"Still…" Alex crossed his arms. "There are only six, and I'm not sure how well our team would take a buddy system for sleeping."

"Well, as the _captain_, I suppose it's only fair that I'm the one who gets to keep a hut to herself." Faith shrugged. "The rest of you can pair up and-"

"That would result in at least one pairing of a boy and a girl though." Jared felt the need to bring up. "If anything, a guy should be the one with a hut to themselves so that we can pair up based on sex."

"Well, we should probably wait until everyone reconvenes here after they're done exploring the surrounding areas." Alex theorized. "In the meantime, we can all get to know each other. I'm Alex, for instance, and I love hiking and the outdoors a lot so if you need help with setting up shelters or other general survival tasks, I'm your man! Just ah, don't expect me to be able to intimidate anyone hahaha, I'm a lover not a fighter I guess you could say."

"Well." Faith smirked triumphantly. "I, Faith Ravenwood, can say without boast that I am one of the most popular students of my school, so I'm not about to lose my cool in front of crowds anytime soon, and while hiker man here might be good with survival tasks, _I_ tend to be well liked among animals. And, also, what you see with me is what you get. It's a pleasure to be ruling over you all as the team captain."

"You keep saying that like you actually have authority over us…" Emily mumbled.

"Thats-!" Faith turned but quickly caught herself and cleared her throat. "I was under the impression that when I made a decision and the rest of you followed me, that I was our de facto leader. Now then, who might you be? I say it's your turn to share."

"Fine…" Emily sighed. "I'm Emily. I'm more of an observer and investigator than a performer. I hate large crowds, and apart from my cat, I also hate animals. If that's all that this conversation requires of me, I'm going to go claim a hut and start making myself at home here."

* * *

Confessional: Faith: The Purple Prophets

"Okay, I don't know who that bitch thinks she is but she's in for a world of pain if she thinks she can just stand against me like that. One way or another, I get what I want and when I say I want to be the team captain, I _really_ mean that I've decided to be the team captain and anyone who doesn't like it can go fuck off away from my team. _Emily_ or whatever her icky name is can count herself at the top of my 'To-eliminate' list right now!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Well, that just leaves you, quiet guy." Alex turned to Jared.

"O-oh, right…" Jared sighed. "Okay, I'm Jared. As you can probably tell, I'm more of an academic than an athlete, and uh...I'd really rather not be _forced_ to socialize if it's all the same with the two of you. Let me get ready at my own pace."

* * *

Confessional: Faith: The Purple Prophets

"Yeah, the pace of a freaking snail I bet. Alright, Emily and Jared. Glad to see I picked up on the super losers early."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Alex: The Purple Prophets

"Well, I'm 1 for 3 in the 'how many people have you been able to befriend' department. After all, they say the more friends you have, the more stories there are to tell. So I guess I'm going to have to befriend everyone. Those two obviously will prove a bit of a challenge, but with my card, it really pays to have allies."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Emily: The Purple Prophets

"I wasn't chosen at all for this team, so yeah, I'm acutely aware that I'm on the bottom, but I don't give much of a shit about that right now. I can climb out of it, first though, I need to gather information on all these people, observe from a distance. Sure, I'll talk if I'm spoken to, but I'm not about to give out any more information than I already have."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Jared: The Purple Prophets

"This is about how I expected this first day to go so far. Some people are trying too hard to be friendly, some are trying too hard to be leaders, and some are trying too hard to be loners. Then there's me, who actually can't socialize to save his life. I'm not about to give up or not give my all in challenges, obviously, but I'm not liking my chances if we lose early on here."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields (Orange Oracles Temporary Campsite)_

_Contestant(s): James, Joshua, Kat, Saino_

"Okay we found the mounds." Kat gestured to James and Joshua as Saino caught up with them slowly from behind. "These grass huts were good enough for Cyfrwys, they'll be good enough for us. Saino, James, go make sure there aren't any nests of bugs in there. If there are, we'll find a way to exterminate them. Joshua-"

"Nah." Joshua refused before he could be asked to do something.

* * *

Confessional: Kat: The Orange Oracles.

"Look, that hooded loser is lucky, _lucky_ that Chris put him on our team and not the other one, so he better find a way to change that disobedient attitude or I'm kicking his ass out of here."

End Confessional

* * *

"These three are fine!" James called as he and Saino emerged from their tasks.

"Mine as well, fufufu~" Saino snickered.

"Good." Kat smiled down at them. "Thanks for being _helpful_. Now then, when everyone else gets back here from exploring, we'll pair up and claim huts."

"Then I call Rocket's!" Joshua's hand went up into the air excitedly.

"No, you're on your own since you weren't chosen by anyone. You were given to us." Kat crossed her arms.

"Oh, don't be like that." James waved his hand. "Joshua can bunk with me if he wants."

"Nah." Joshua shrugged. "On my own sounds great! It means I can get visitors whenever you guys get into fights and I can comfort them and turn them against you!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Kat rolled her eyes.

* * *

Confessional: Joshua: The Orange Oracles

"Hehe, Kat's trying so hard to be the leader here it's amazing. James is doing his best to keep the peace too which is amazing, and Saino...Saino looks funny."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: James: The Orange Oracles

"I need to keep the peace. Do you know how hard my card's rule is on me? Every vote I get counts at _two_. Only four freaking people need to write my name down and I am _screwed_ because that's _eight_ votes and our team would only have, including me, seven other members! So yeah, friendly, fun, James Alvera needs to be so friendly and so fun that no one thinks to vote him off!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"It's amazing what simply slinking around the confessional does for you in terms of information gathering. I now know James's big weakness. Soon my plan can be put into action!" Saino turns and begins speaking to thin air. "Why yes, Rathai, precisely! Like a black dragon terrorizing townspeople, my chaotic flames shall consume Crios Cath! Fufufu~"

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cloc Mountain Range_

_Contestant(s): Cameron, Gabby, Hailey, Vergil_

"It's cold up here." Vergil announced as he, Cameron, Gabby, and Hailey made their way through the southern Cloc Mountain Range. "Your sense of direction is shit, Gabby."

"It's better than you would've done and my sense of direction is perfectly fine." Gabby snapped back.

"Geez, what's up your butt?"

"Don't step up if you can't handle being called out on your bullshit." Gabby crossed her arms.

"Hey guys…" Cameron scooped up some snow from a mound on the ground. "Let's not be so..._cold_ to one another!"

"Shut up, you blind liability." Vergil rolled his eyes.

Cameron quickly balled up the snow in his hands and tossed it at Vergil.

"Ah what the-?"

"Chill out, Vergil." Cameron snickered. "And just let Blindman lead you. Any further north and I'd be at my limit too."

"So if everyone is done fighting with each other." Hailey massaged her right temple. "Let's head back to camp."

* * *

Confessional: Cameron: The Purple Prophets

"I know it must seem weird to see someone almost legally blind competing on this show, but that's not about to stop me. I'm here for the thrill of entertainment and I have the drive to survive! I can't see my ass losing, and that's the bottom line, because Blindman said so!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Vergil: The Purple Prophets

"Soooo...this entire team kind of sucks. I don't think I'm about to get along with anyone except the more quiet and reserved people like maybe Emily and Morgana, but yeah. Too many loud noises here for me. Can't wait until I crush them all underfoot."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Gabby: The Purple Prophets

"For real, Vergil ain't staying longer if I have anything to say about, oh no. Cameron might be the blind one but it's Vergil who needs help seeing! Hailey's cool I guess. The others...well I don't know how I feel about the others. I certainly won't go around picking fights, but if anyone picks a fight with me, I'm definitely _not_ backing down."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Hailey: The Purple Prophets

"It's okay Hailey...You might not even have to put up with all of them for that long...You might be able to get rid of more than one if you're lucky. And if you are ever actually overwhelmed you can always use your power...You can make it through this Hailey, believe in yourself…"

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Bog_

_Contestant(s): Bella, Marisa, Rocket, Seth_

"It's the garrrrdeeennnnn~" Marisa squealed as she, Bella, Rocket, and Seth discovered the garden that had been started back on Nialasach. "There are so many fruits and vegetables growing here!"

"Is that a rice paddy?" Seth looked at what was indeed a rice paddy. "Hey Bella are you-?"

He turned to see Bella was sitting along a riverbank with a young grey wold making itself at home on her lap.

Rocket tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the wolf.

He gave her a quizzical look as if to ask if she was alright.

"O-oh, no, I don't have a problem with this wolf on me. I-it's really calming actually…" She began to stroke the canine as its tail wagged from her touch. "I'm more co-comfrotable with animals than I am with people...-a-and, having one close by helps me open up."

Rocket was intrigued by the quirk, but shrugged and allowed Bella to go about petting the wolf however she wanted.

"Amazing!" Marisa brought a notepad and pen out from under her sunhat as she sat near Bella and the wolf. "How long have you had this connection with animals? What's your favorite animal companion to have? Can I assume that the fur jacket your wearing is fake then?"

"Uh-uhhh-uhhhmmm…" Bella shied away from Marisa.

"It's definitely faux fur at least…" Marisa felt Bella's coat before standing up. "Any name for the wolf there?"

"No?" Bella continued shying away. "I just m-met the wolf…"

"So you really can't talk huh?" Seth asked Rocket.

Rocket nodded with a depressed shrug.

"But can you write?"

Rocket shook his head.

He motioned to his body with various grunts.

"Body language only huh?"

Rocket nodded as he tapped his nose.

"Hm?" Marisa looked over at Rocket. "Only body language? Your card's power must be something else!"

Rocket laughed as he gave an affirming nod.

* * *

Confessional: Rocket: The Orange Oracles

"But damn that rule that keeps me from talking with my teammates. How am I supposed to pump everyone up for our challenge in the morning when I can't even say something as benign as asking if they're ready?" Rocket sighs before mumbling, mostly to himself "I guess I should just be thankful about that free challenge win it'll give me. I better think long and hard about when it would be best to use it."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Seth: The Orange Oracles

"As far as my card goes, I'm not terribly worried. Doing various tasks people politely ask of me, that's fine. Easy, I can do those all day long. What I'm more worried about is how other people will use their own cards. If at all possible, I want to minimize the effect these cards have on the game."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Bella: The Orange Oracles

"I uh...I kind of like a few people on my team. Marisa might be a little...intense...but she's n-nice. Rocket and Seth too really. And James, Helena, and Yannick all seem super friendly t-too. I just hope I c-can prove myself to them and stay a c-couple of episodes at l-least."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Marisa: The Orange Oracles

"Thisissoamazingohmygosh." Marisa quickly says in a single breath before calming herself down. "Anyways, my rule might as well not exist, and my power is like, super normal so, I think I'll be doing fine. Now then…" She takes out her notepad and pen from under her hat. "I've managed to figure out Rocket's rule and I have a very _very_ good guess about what his power might be because of how tough his rule is, and let's see...the very first thing he said after we got our cards was that he had The World so...let's assume that's true. There we go, that's two of twenty two cards accounted for, since obviously I know my own haha. I have my work cut out for me for sure, but that's what makes it _fun_! I have the whole season to do some digging after all~!"

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Glas Woods_

_Contestant(s): Dan, Janet, Morgana_

"Come on, come on, come on...Yayyy!" Janet clapped cheerily from the ground as Dan shimmied up a tree and chopped a couple of branches off for firewood early in the morning.

Dan smirked as he dropped some wood near a snoozing Morgana, waking her up.

"Great job!" Janet hugged Dan's arm tightly as the large man's face flushed.

"Mm-hm." He agreed as he picked up his own firewood and started back towards the Purple Prophets' campsite.

* * *

Confessional: Dan: The Purple Prophets

"Look, Janet and Morgana are both cute and adorable, but I can't spend time around attractive women for…" Dan pauses as he lets some gas escape him. "For obvious reasons. That's why I want the money, to find a way to solve this...condition."

End Confessional

* * *

"Come on, Morgana, wakey wakey~" Janet somewhat sang as Morgana stretched and took up her own pile of firewood.

"Uh-hunh…" Morgana yawned.

* * *

Confessional: Morgana: The Purple Prophets

"So...Dan is big, and strong...I'd like to have him carry me around. Everyone seems...fine I guess. No one really minds the narcolepsy, which is good. We did just get our teams after all, so there's no need to make any enemies...yet."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Janet: The Purple Prophets

Janet makes sure no one else is around the confessional before she sighs and relaxes. "Fucking finally, some alone time. It's tiring as all hell to be around these guys 24-7. How do _any_ of them stand it? And ugh, I had to deal with that Marisa chick on the dune buggy ride over here...that kind of peppy girly energy makes me sick to my stomach. Thankfully..._I_ have the best card in the game."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields_

_Contestant(s): Helena, Jaime, Yannick_

"Mooorning!" Yannick called as he walked along a lakebed to see Helena and Jaime also having similar ideas. "Hey you two, let's all Wahhhh!" He tripped and rolled into the lake water, where a mudfish covered him completely in mud from the lakebed.

"I'm..pfft...I'm okay!..." He called from the water.

"So, are you guys having fun so far?" Jaime asked as he and Helena helped Yannick to his feet.

"I'm-!" Helena began to speak but stopped herself. "I'm super confident in my ability to socialize with everyone here."

Jaime rose an eyebrow.

* * *

Confessional: Jaime: The Orange Oracles

"Okay, that was a lie. I'm pretty good at telling the difference as a psychic and all. I wonder if this is about her card or if she's just trying to posture herself as some model-worthy chick."

End Confessional

* * *

"I'm having fun so far." Yannick nodded. "I feel pretty nice about most of our team, and I'm ready to help us win our first challenge!"

* * *

Confessional: Yannick: The Orange Oracles

"And after we win that first challenge, it's party city! Maybe it'll get that stick out of Kat's ass. Also, I'd much prefer to be immune since I'm pretty much useless otherwise, not that I'm about to let anyone else know that."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Helena: The Orange Oracles

"I don't like my card. I don't want to have to lie to these people anymore than I already am. I guess the power is nice but...yeah, I'd rather just stay away from most people if possible."

End Confessional

* * *

"Attention Campers!" Chris announced from the skies in a chopper as Helena gave a relieved sigh that she wouldn't have to spend too much time with Yannick and Jaime making small talk. "Good morning! Why don't the twenty-two of you make your way south to the coast off of Cailleach for your FIRST IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

"Well, looks like it's time to go and win ourselves a challenge!" Yannick turned to Helena and Jaime. "You guys ready?"

"Yes." Helena lied.

"No." Jaime told the truth.

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Coast(Low Tide)_

_Contestant(s): All Remaining_

"Welcome to Hud Hynafol's first immunity challenge!" Chris announced as both the Purple Prophets and Orange Oracles congregated on the beach below the rocky cliffs of the island. "While it's still low tide, we've decided to go ahead and give the twenty-two of you a nice challenge in the ocean!"

"O-ocean?" Helena gulped.

"Can't swim?" Joshua asked.

"No, I can't." Helena lied in response.

"Sucks to suck I guess." Kat shrugged. "What's the challenge Chris?"

"The challenge…" Chris gestured past the teams towards two large wooden rafts carrying what appeared to be metal braziers, filled with coal and seemingly covered in oil that ran along a similar metal gutter which split in two near the end of the raft.

"Is to transport your team's raft through the waters, grab your torches and the keys attached to each one of them, light the oil from the front end of the rafts, and unlock the barriers so that the flames eventually wind up reaching your braiser, before the player at the very end of your raft grabs their own torch and runs ashore to light a signal fire with the flame from your raft! First team to have their signal fire lit wins invincibility, and the team that loses _will_ send someone home later tonight!"

"Chris, I have a question." Rocket raised his hand, to the shock of his team.

"I thought you couldn't talk, dude!" Seth quirked a brow.

"Are communication rules put on hold during the challenges or what? What's the deal there?"

"Good question, Rocket." Chris nodded. "Your card's rules are always, _always_ in effect, so if any of you have a rule that prevents physical fighting for instance, you better sit out a challenge that involves it."

* * *

Confessional: Faith: The Purple Prophets

"Sounds good enough to me. Getting super physical means working up a sweat, and that's gross."

End Confessional

* * *

"If there are no more questions…" Chris smiled at the teams. "Then we'll get started! Orange Oracles, Purple Prophets, decide who will operate which section of the raft, and get ready out there!"

* * *

_Challenge: Let The Games Begin_

_The Rules: Teams must maneuver a raft carrying a brazier through the ocean water, collecting torches and keys along the way to help light the raft until the brazier itself is lit up, and which point, the player in the back of the raft takes their empty torch, grabs fire from the brazier, and runs ashore to light their signal fire. The first team to have their signal fire lit wins immunity, sending the other team to the first Tine Naofa Bonfire Ceremony._

_The Orange Oracles: _

_Front left: Bella_

_Front right: Saino_

_Midsection 1 (left side): Rocket_

_Midsection 2 (right side): Seth_

_Midsection 3 (left side): Kat_

_Midsection 4 (right side): Helena_

_Midsection 5 (left side): Marisa_

_Midsection 6 (right side): Joshua_

_Midsection 7 (left side): Yannick_

_Midsection 8 (right side): James_

_Rear: Jaime_

_The Purple Prophets: _

_Front left: Morgana_

_Front right: Vergil_

_Midsection 1 (left side): Faith_

_Midsection 2 (right side): Alex_

_Midsection 3 (left side): Dan_

_Midsection 4 (right side): Cameron_

_Midsection 5 (left side): Janet_

_Midsection 6 (right side): Emily_

_Midsection 7 (left side): Jared_

_Midsection 8 (right side): Gabby_

_Rear: Hailey_

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Coast (Low Tide) and Pacific Ocean_

_Contestant(s): All Remaining_

Immediately after Chef gave the signal with the wave of a giant flag, both teams were off and in the water, with the Purple Prophets off to a slight lead over the Oracles.

"Yes, yes, good, good teamwork guys!" Alex called out to the rest of his team from his side of the raft.

Morgana strained her arm but managed to grab her torch and key as Vergil quite clearly titled the raft closer to his own torch and key to give himself an easier time.

"Woo!" Janet cheered as they both lit the oil in their gutters and unlocked their flame barrier, allowing the fire to travel down the raft.

"And the Purple Prophets are in the clear lead, with Bella and Saino struggling to catch up for the Orange Oracles!" Chris announced.

"Come on you two!" Kat shouted from her side of the raft. "Move it, let's go, let's go!"

* * *

Confessional: Kat: The Orange Oracles

"As much as I do enjoy the view of Rocket's butt, I'd much rather enjoy it while knowing that we're safe."

End Confessional

* * *

"Vergil!" Faith called as Bella and Saino managed to get their own torches and keys. "You appear to be hogging the raft to your side of the course, could you bring it over this way?"

"Tch." Vergil clicked his tongue. "This is your fault for putting so many powerful people on the right side of the raft." He made sure it was known even as he complied completely with Faith's request.

"Annd…" Faith reached out her hand.

"Raaaaghhh!" Rocket let out a primal yell as he just barely pulled ahead of Faith and lit his own section of the raft.

"ROCKET! YES!" Kat shouted among cheers from the rest of the Orange Oracles.

"Great job!" Seth admitted. "I'll take it from here!"

"Faith, you took way too long!" Hailey called from the back of the raft as Alex did his best to try and catch up to Seth.

"I wouldn't have given up our lead if _Vergil_ hadn't-"  
"Guys, fighting isn't' going to help us complete this challenge any faster!" Cameron shouted. "Now speed up, this water is cold and I hate it!"

"Got it!" Seth announced as he grabbed his own torch and key to light his section of the Oracles' raft.

"YES!" Kat shouted as she began to take charge towards her own torch.

"Got it!" Alex shouted to the Purple Prophets. "Dan, go, go, go!"

Dan snickered as he strongly waded through the water.

"They're gaining!" Marisa warned.

"No, they're totally lagging far behind us, keep pace!" Joshua called out. "Right Helena?"

* * *

Confessional: Helena: The Orange Oracles

"Oh, now that was just mean."

End Confessional

* * *

"R-right…" Helena grumbled as the shirt she was still wearing dragged in the water.

"Why are you wearing a shirt still?" Jaime took notice and asked quizzically.

"I'm too proud of my body to show it off." Helena responded.

Jaime's eyes narrowed.

"GOT IT!" Kat and Dan both yelled at the same time.

"And now it's neck and neck!" Chris called from the shore.

"Anyone can take the lead and come out on top! Can Cameron or Helena give their team a lead?"

"The _actual_ fuck?" Kat looked back to see Helena's shirt still on. "That's going to slow us down, take it off!"

"I-..." Helena tried to think of a good way to respond to get the point across.

"I am physically forbidden from taking it off!" She quickly lied.

"Now isn't the time to argue guys!" Marisa pleaded as she pointed to where Cameron was making remarkable strides towards his torch and key.

"Come on, we got the lead once, we can do it again!" James called. "MOVE!"

As he shouted the word, both he and Yannick fell over into the water.

"And it looks like the Orangel Oracles have taken a bit of a tumble!" Chris announced as Cameron and Janet both managed to get their own gates open for the Purple Prophets while the Oracles made sure everyone was re-oriented.

* * *

Confessional: Kat: The Orange Oracles

Kat is gripping her temples tightly. "GAHHHHHHH!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Are we all set to finally keep going?" Seth asked as Marisa kept trying to nudge everyone forward so she could attempt to catch up.

"No!" Joshua called out with a chuckle.

"Well, considering how often he's lied, that's probably a yes." Marisa shrugged and began to move forwards.

"Gah!" Saino, who wasn't quite oriented, fell into the water.

"I said we weren't ready, Marisa, god!" Joshua called out angrily.

"Well why did you expect her to believe you?" Yannick snapped.

"Wow…" Hailey looked back at the Orange Oracles from where the Purple Prophets were wading as Emily and Jared lit their torches. "Maybe I'm not on the dud team after all."

* * *

Confessional: Hailey: The Purple Prophets.

"Seriously, that's probably the most glorious trainwreck of a team I've seen since early Honua."

End Confessional

* * *

"I got it!" Marisa finally called as the Oracles reached her torch and key.

"Right, time to win us the challenge!" Joshua smiled as he began to hurry the raft along quite quickly at a pace everyone was able to keep.

"Annnd-"

"AND THE PURPLE PROPHETS WIN!" Chris announced from a beach where Hailey and Gabby high-fived each other among the rest of the prophets cheering.

"Orange Oracles!" Chris announced as they all made their way back on shore, the challenge over. "That was one of the most decisive first challenges since the Total Drama renaissance began, congratulations! Unfortunately, that also means that you'll be voting someone off tonight at the first Tine Naofa Bonfire Ceremony of the season! If any of you are The High Priestess. You have to go ahead and cast your vote now, and you will not be allowed to discuss your vote with the rest of the cast until _after_ a player has been eliminated."

* * *

Confessional: James: The Orange Oracles

"Well, that's just dandy isn't it? I have _The Star_. It's going to fuck me over, I just know it. Right now I'm more concerned with voting off Joshua or Helena to be honest."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Faith: The Purple Prophets

"HAH! Oh yeah, we kicked your loser BUTTS, Oracles! Prophets forever! Prophets for life!"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"Fufufu, why yes, Sakha…" Saino talks to some creature that isn't there. "I have been orbiting the outhouse. I have a good first two marks to make, stoke the fear in James's heart, and allow Joshua's status as someone who wasn't picked for the team to lead to its natural conclusion."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Rocket: The Orange Oracles

"DANG! We even HAD them for a bit there! I'm not even sure who to vote off right now to be honest, and talking with everyone is going to be difficult when I'm _not allowed to_, but I guess we'll see what happens."

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Glas Woods(Purple Prophets Temporary Campsite)_

_Contestant(s): Dan, Emily, Hailey, Janet, Morgana, Vergil_

"Yayy, we did it~" Janet hugged Dan, Hailey, Morgana, and Vergil as the five of them and Emily relaxed around camp.

When Janet came to give her a hug, she backed away.

"And we'll do it again at the next challenge." Emily sighed. "No need to get all touchy-feely."

* * *

Confessional: Janet: The Purple Prophets

"Oh, good to know, skanque. Guess I can put you at the top of my to eliminate list. Not that I blame you for avoiding that vomit-inducing girly persona I've got going on."

End Confessional

* * *

"Your welcome for the win, by the way." Dan patted his chest triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah, totally, you're their hero and they'll swoon all over you." Vergil rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Jealous much?" Dan sneered.

"As if, one-arm." Vergil sneered back.

"I can't believe somehow this is the team that won the first challenge…" Hailey mumbled to herself as she massaged her temples. She looked to where Morgana appeared to have fallen asleep.

"You've got the right idea…" She sighed. "I wish I could just clock it in right now too."

* * *

Confessional: Morgana: The Purple Prophets

"I wasn't actually asleep that time, but boy did I learn some good things. Dan and Vergil have masculinity as fragile as glass, and Hailey, at the very least, has to fall asleep last or something. It's amazing the types of things people say in front of the sleeping narcoleptic, you know?"

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Cailleach Bog _

_Contestant(s): Bella, Helena, Kat, Marisa, Rocket, Saino_

"You're _lucky_ alright?" Kat pointed a finger at Helena. "You are so freaking _lucky_ that I'm torn between dragon lady and liar boy right now. Otherwise, for sure, your t-shirt wearing ass would be gone! You're on thin fucking ice, Helena, so you better skate off of it!"

"Okay, I think she gets it." Marisa calmly strode up between them, carrying a few carrots that she'd plucked from the old Ebisu garden.

"I-I'm..._not_...sorry…" Helena had to lie.

"Whatever." Kat turned from the conversation. "Now's not the time I guess."

* * *

Confessional: Helena: The Orange Oracles

"I _have_ to lie! Why doesn't she get that?"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Marisa: The Orange Oracles

"Okay, so there's me, Rocket, and Helena clearly has to lie...not sure which card that makes her, but considering lies are duplicitous, then I can see her being either the Devil or the Hierophant, since when the Hierophant is reversed, it signifies false prophets and stuff. Let's see, who else...Oh! I don't know who the High Priestess is, but I can write down their special rule now too thanks to what Chris said earlier."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Kat: The Orange Oracles

"I'm mad at Helena, sure, yeah, but at the same time, I'm willing to give her a second chance. This is more about the rule on my card than anything else. I want people to think about voting her off. Meanwhile, Rocket, Seth, I guess Marisa, and I will target that little lying twerp and get him the heck out of here."

End Confessional

* * *

Kat made her way through the bog to where Rocket and Bella were gathering berries.

"Tonight's vote." She tapped Rocket on the shoulder. "We stick together, deal?"

Rocket nodded with a grin.

Kat smiled back.

"You did well out there." She giggled softly.

Rocket chuckled under his breath and gestured as if to say that she did well too.

"Thaankss.." her voice trailed a bit and she noticed Bella nearby. "Oh! Bella!"

"M-me?" Bella looked up, surprised.

"Want to get in a voting bloc?"

"Uh...well I want to but...I uh...I can't…my card makes it...kind of hard for that…"

* * *

Confessional: Bella: The Orange Oracles

"Which r-really s-sucks, but a-at least I d-don't think anyone will vote for me. Well...my vote is random, so I might vote for me…"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"It's amazing what going unseen can get you in this game. Now I know not to rely on Bella's vote, and that even Kat has a rule that changes her gameplay based on how votes go. Fufufu, perhaps it's time a did a little matchmaking between some cards. No, Aurora, not _that_ kind of matchmaking!"

End Confessional

* * *

_Location: Lower Ceol Fields_

_Contestant(s): Jaime, James, Joshua, Saino, Seth, Yannick_

"I'm just saying that I really don't trust him at all." Jaime said as he and Yannick walked through the fields of tall grass.

"Yeah." Yannick agreed. "You can never really tell what he's thinking."

* * *

Confessional: Yannick: The Orange Oracles

"We're talking about Joshua and how we should vote him off sooner rather than later, which I think is a good idea, especially when we have plenty of people who seem open to it, for obvious reasons."

End Confessional

* * *

"Hey Seth, could you spin around in place for a bit, please?" Joshua asked with a snicker, having accidentally stumbled upon his card's rule.

"You've got to be kidding…" Seth began to spin around in place.

* * *

Confessional: Seth: The Orange Oracles

"As you can see, my card dictates that I have to perform tasks that are asked of me...and well, it just had to be _him_ to figure it out first."

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"Ah...but I have figured it out _best_!"

End Confessional

* * *

"Oh, Seth...there you are…" Saino approached Seth and Joshua. "I have a favor I'd like to ask of you."

"Yeah?" Seth asked as he stopped spinning and got a grip on his head.

"Would you please cast your vote for James tonight?" Saino smiled wickedly.

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"This is no deal. This is no alliance. This is no bet. This is simply a request, therefore, my own card's rule has yet to be broken, fufufufu~"

End Confessional

* * *

Confessional: Seth: The Orange Oracles

"Shit. I _have_ to do it now, otherwise I'm going to be eliminated."

End Confessional

* * *

"A-alright.." Seth sighed. "You'll vote for him too though, right?" He asked as Saino began to leave.

She stopped and groaned in agony before running away to avoid giving an answer.

* * *

Confessional: Saino: The Orange Oracles

"Well I _was_ until you _asked_ me to! Now I can't! Looks like I'll just have to double up on Joshua."

End Confessional

* * *

"Wooow, I thought you wouldn't mind James, but here you are voting for him, that's cold blooded." Joshua smiled loudly as he noticed James nearby.

"What was that?" James asked, worried.

"Look, I'm sorry, but my rule made me agree to vote for you with Saino so-"

"Hm." James's eyes narrowed. "I think it's fine." He finally said after a few moments of contemplative silence. "You don't really _want_ to vote me off, right?"

"Of course not." Seth nodded. "You've given me no good reason to vote you off, I'm just being forced to because of my rule."

James sighed. "Then we'll see how this plays out."

He took a breath and reached into his pocket.

"Chris, Chef, interns...whoever may be watching…" James took out his tarot card.

"I invoke the power of The Star, and name Kat and Saino as my targets!"

"WE HAVE ONE!" Chris announced from a chopper overhead. "ATTENTION EVERYONE: THE STAR HAS BEEN INVOKED!"

A couple of interns took James away to a private area, leaving Seth and Joshua alone.

"Oooh, you weren't even chosen!" Joshua chucked at Seth

"Oh be quiet, who are you even voting for?"

"I uh, can't say, The World's rule you know." Joshua decided to keep his claim that he had The World going.

* * *

_Location: Ionad Desert (Tine Naofa Bonfire Elimination Ceremony)_

_Contestant(s): Bella, Helena, Jaime, James, Joshua, Kat, Marisa, Rocket, Saino, Seth, Yannick_

"Welcome, Orange Oracles..." Chris announced as the Orange Oracles all sat around the Tine Naofa Bonfire. "To your first elimination ceremony. Kat, today's challenge was a roller coaster of emotion for you wasn't it?"

"Oh absolutely, to go from second, to the lead, to losing again was just...it was the worst."

"And there's the fact Marisa kept going even when I _said_ we weren't all ready yet." Joshua snickered.

"Hey, I had no reason to believe you after all the lying you've been doing!" Marisa almost laughed at the accusation.

"Let's not forget about Helena wearing a shirt." Seth brought up.

"Yeah, that was really weird that a chick with what looks like a supermodel body would just have a shirt stay on in the water." Jaime nodded.

"Helena…" Chris looked over to Helena. "Do you have anything to say to counter it?"

"Y...yes.." Helena lied.

"Chris…" James stood up. "Before we go up to vote, can I say something?"

"Well, that's the only time you _can_ say something." Chris chuckled. "Go ahead."

"I invoked my card's power, the power of The Star, earlier today." James let his team know. "And I learned something interesting. Namely that Saino's strategy involves snooping around camp, turning people against each other, and hanging around the confessional outhouses to learn about our cards!"

"That's ridiculous!" Saino feigned innocence. "He's just trying to cover his butt since he also fell in the water during the challenge!"

"I had a feeling you might say that…" James smiled "Which is why I also chose to look at someone totally unrelated to the scene. Hey, _Kat_!"

"Me?" Kat asked.

"Yeah you. You're good enough to play UConn, huh? Congrats on that! Oh right, I also know you don't like weirdos or getting stabbed in the back, well there you go. That's her in a nutshell!" James pointed at Saino.

"This is utter nonsense!"

"Oh come on!" Seth pointed out. "How would he have known about UConn?"

"Alright." Kat smirked as she looked at Rocket and Marisa, who both nodded.

"Let's vote now then."

"Ohh, but it was just getting good!" Joshua pleaded. "I want to see if anyone else comes forward to admit they're a backstabbing traitor..._Bella_!"

"M-me?!" Bella hid herself in her coat.

"Lay off of her, you creep!" Saino snapped at Joshua before looking at James and nudging her head to the side, but he was too high off his own truth bombs to notice.

"Alright then…" Chris grinned. "Without further ado, it's time to vote. If you are The Fool, please use our glitter marker instead of the normal black one. If you are The High Priestess, go up like normal, but don't write a name down. If you are Wheel Of Fortune, take a name from the raffle hat, look at it, and put it in the voting jar. If you are Temperance, write down the name of the person who you want your vote to be changed to. Now then...Jaime, you're up first."

One by one, everyone went up to the voting station.

Some players took a while to decide.

Some took no time at all.

Until finally, all the votes had been given out.

"I'll go tally the votes." Chris announced.

The Orange Oracles all exchanged various glances with each other.

James smiled at Bella as he noticed her staring at him, and Bella quickly looked away as her face went red.

"I've tallied the votes." Chris smiled as he brought the voting jar back with him. "If any of you have a card that you wish to invoke the eligible power of...now is the time to do so."

Yannick shifted in his seat.

Joshua played with his hoodie.

Bella tapped her foot on the ground.

Kat scanned the area.

Saino crossed her legs.

"Alright…" Chris smiled. "I'll read the votes. There will be no trinkets given out this season. Instead, think of your card as your trinket and safety. If you receive the most votes, then you are eliminated, and you will be forced to hand over your card, and walk the Sands of Shame down to the Loser Lounge. Now then without further ado…"

Chris took out a slip of paper.

"Saino. That's one vote Saino."

He took out another.

"Joshua. That's one vote Joshua, one vote Saino."

He took out another.

"James, sorry." He read before he showed everyone the slip of paper indeed had a 'sorry' written on it.

"That's two votes James, one vote Joshua, one vote Saino."

A couple of contestants began to whisper among each other.

"Excuse me, Chris?" Rocket rose his hand. "Isn't that only one vote?"

"I know what I said." Chris replied has he gestured for Rocket to just let him do his thing.

"One vote Marisa." He announced.

Marisa rose a brow.

"That's Two votes James, one vote Joshua, one vote Marisa, one vote Saino."

Chris took out another slip of paper.

"One vote for Joshua. That's two votes James, two votes Joshua, one vote Marisa, one vote Saino."

He took out another paper slip.

"A third vote for Joshua. That's two votes James, three votes Joshua, one vote Marisa, one vote for Saino."

Once more he reached his hand inside.

"Saino. That's two votes for James, three votes for Joshua, one vote Marisa, two votes for Saino, four votes left."

Chris pulled out another vote.

"Saino." He announced. "That's two votes for James, three votes for Joshua, one vote Marisa, three votes for Saino, and three votes left."

"Rocket." Chris announced as he brought out another vote. "That's one vote for Marisa, one vote for Rocket, two votes for James, three votes for Joshua, three votes for Saino, two votes left."

Chris brought his hand out of the jar once again.

"Saino." He announced. "That's one vote for Marisa, one vote for Rocket, two votes for James, three votes for Joshua, four votes for Saino, one vote left."

…

…

Chris unfolded the final scrap of paper.

"Joshua." He announced. "However…"

The contestants began to whisper with each other as they realized that the vote had been written in the glitter marker Chris had instructed The Fool to write in.

"This vote…" Chris explained. "Was cast by The Fool, and since The Fool doesn't have immunity…"

He tossed the vote into the fire where it burned to ashes.

"It was nothing more than a mirage, which means Saino, four votes is enough. If you have a post elimination power and would like to invoke it now would be the time to do so."

"Oh you better believe I would like to invoke my power! Fufufufu!" Saino stood up and faced the rest of her team.

"I call upon the powers of the night to invoke the power of my own card!" Saino reached into her pocket and pulled out her tarot card. "I invoke the power of The Moon! It lets me eliminate any card I want from play and replace it with The Moon, but since I've used up its power, the player that I leave it with has to abide by its rule without reaping any benefits!"

"So it's a final fuck you then?" Kat rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with, give it to me or James or."

"Rocket." Saino grinned devilishly. "I target you."

"THE MOON HAS BEEN INVOKED!" Chris bellowed. "Rocket, your card will be eliminated from the game entirely, so go ahead and toss it in the fire there. When you do, take Saino's Moon Card, and acquaint yourself with your new rule, replacing your old one."

Rocket nodded as he stood up and tossed The World into the bonfire.

"So he really _did_ have The World." Bella noted.

"Yeah." Rocket replied as he took Saino's card. "And we could have used its power to win a challenge down the line but apparently- Oh…" He looked at his new rule, and then at Saino.

"Yeah." She nodded before turning to the rest of the team. "You may have doused one of my flames, but you will not recover from this grievous mistake! That I have made sure of! I look forward to greeting you all as the island gods claim your souls."

"And with that...we have a wrap on Episode 0!" Chris exclaimed into the camera as Saino walked down the Sands of Shame. "Will the Oracles recover from this defeat, how will Rocket fare with only the Moon's rule? And what terrifying challenges await our campers? Find out next time!

On Total Drama Crios Cath…

Hud!

Hynafoooolll!"

* * *

*Saino's Final Confessional:

"To be done in by a fool's vote...It is a fate of which I did not quite expect. Just one more vote going my way could have saved me. Just one. Still though, fufufufufu~ I believe I've left enough chaos in my wake to be proud. I know Kat's power means she'll have to ally with Joshua, and Rocket's rule means he _has_ to vote Kat the next time the team loses or else he's eliminated! Oh, and now everyone is aware of James's handicap with voting. All those people involved might have gotten me eliminated, but they will _never_..._EVER_… be rid of me~ Fufufufufu!"

End Confessional*

* * *

_The Votes for those who are curious_

_The Fool voted for…The High Priestess (doesn't count)_

_The High Priestess voted for…The Hermit_

_The Empress voted for…The Star_

_The Hierophant voted for…The High Priestess_

_Strength voted for...The High Priestess_

_The Hermit voted for…The Moon_

_Wheel Of Fortune voted for…The World_

_Justice voted for…The Moon_

_The Star voted for…The Moon_

_The Moon voted for…The High Priestess_

_The World voted for… The Moon_


End file.
